This is ours
by Maitresse
Summary: Es el último día en el que Thomas tendrá sus memorias. Teresa trata de asimilarlo, pero le está costando demasiado. Ni siquiera es capaz de dormir con tranquilidad y mentiría si dijera que se siente completamente bien con lo que están haciendo. Pero no importa, porque está segura de algo: lo que ellos dos tienen es completamente suyo, y nadie podrá quitárselos. Thomesa.


**Disclaimer: Tanto The Maze Runner como sus personajes pertenecen por completo James Dashner. Yo sólo los tomo prestados. Disfruten (:**

* * *

La tercera vez consecutiva que se despertó esa noche, lo hizo gritando. Gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían. Se despertó sudorosa y al borde de las lágrimas, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez » _No, no, no…«; _se despertó sintiéndose hundida en una soledad creciente y abrumante.

Se despertó gritando el nombre de Thomas.

Luchó contra las mantas que tenía enredadas en las piernas para salir de la cama, pateando y jalando. No podía ser cierto. Había sido sólo un sueño. Un simple y estúpido sueño.

Alzó las piernas y soltó grititos sofocados de frustración al ver que las mantas no cedían.

—Thomas —murmuró, tragándose los sollozos. »_La mente fría, Teresa. Todo funciona mejor cuando tienes la mente fría_«

Todo estaría bien. Saldría de la cama, caminaría por los largos pasillos y entraría a la habitación de Thomas. Y ahí estaría él, acostado sobre su estómago, babeando la almohada y con esa sonrisa tonta que siempre tenía cuando dormía. Todo estaría bien.

Soltó un grito más cuando un par de fuertes brazos rodearon su torso, sujetándola con fuerza. Aterrorizada, Teresa comenzó a gritar una vez más y a sacudirse y patear, luchando por liberarse. No podía estar pasando eso. Todavía tenía que estar soñando.

Trató de clavarle el codo a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de ella.

—Teresa —le susurró una voz al oído. Sintió que la persona tras ella apoyaba el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros, sin aflojar el agarre, y que juntaba sus rostros tanto como era posible. El roce de pieles la hizo detenerse — Teresa, soy yo.

Pero no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Porque todo; la voz ronca y adormilada que arrastraba las palabras al final, la fuerza con la que la sujetaba, lo cálido de aquella mejilla contra la suya, el suave roce de las telas de sus pijamas y el suave y dulce aroma que invadió sus sentidos, se resumía en Thomas.

Todo era Thomas.

Volvió a ahogar un sollozo y se dejó llevar, permitiendo que Thomas la apretara con fuerza contra su pecho. El muchacho sonaba tranquilo, pero ella pudo notar el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón contra su espalda. Él también se había alterado

Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, ambos recuperando el aliento después del susto que se acababan de llevar. Entonces Teresa recordó todo: las primeras dos veces que se había despertado, cómo se había quedado dormida con Thomas desde antes de todo eso, cómo habían acordado desde la mañana que esa noche no se separarían ni un segundo.

Inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla contra la de Thomas, disfrutando de su cercanía y de su suave respiración contra la mejilla. Ambos corazones fueron poco a poco retomando su ritmo normal, y finalmente Teresa pudo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para soltarse con suavidad del agarre de Thomas.

Se giró con suavidad hasta que lo miró de frente. Ya no eran más niños pequeños y ambos tenían piernas muy largas, por lo que pasaron un momento ligeramente embarazoso mientras ambos trataban de acomodarse; pero al final terminaron encajando a la perfección. Volvieron a abrazarse y Teresa ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de Thomas.

— ¿De nuevo lo mismo? —le preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, ésta vez fue mucho peor —explicó, tragando saliva —. Ésta vez yo te mataba a tí.

Sintió que el agarre de Thomas se volvía aún más apretado momentáneamente, pero luego se relajó. Él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente, con aquella delicadeza que sólo era propia de él.

—Estábamos en una cueva —continuó ella —, y te empujaba en una extraña caja brillante. No sé qué era, pero sé que en mi mente sabía que podría matarte. Lo sabía, Thomas. Y aún así…

—No sigas, Tesa —la interrumpió él —. No era verdad y sé muy bien que tú nunca me harías algo así. Fue sólo un sueño, es una reacción secundaria de los dispositivos que nos pusieron hace poco. Nada de lo que ves es real.

—Eso no le quita que haya sido horrible, Tom —repuso ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se separó un poco de él para poder verle a los ojos, y casi se derritió al ver lo cálidos y somnolientos que se veían. Ese era Thomas, el chico que siempre se iba a la cama temprano porque su brillante mente se lo exigía. Extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla —. No puedo quitarme de la mente que mañana es el día.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos. A pesar de lucir tan cansado, Thomas mantenía sus ojos café con leche bien abiertos y muy pendientes de lo que sucedía frente a él. Parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y era en momentos como ése que Teresa se moría de ganas por robarle un beso.

Pero no era el momento adecuado.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar pasado mañana, Teresa —dijo él, finalmente —. No recordaremos nada, pero acuérdate de lo que nos dijeron ésta mañana: la telepatía hará que sintamos una conexión de inmediato. No será muy diferente, y todo estará bien poco después, recuerda que hacemos esto por el bien de muchos.

—Lo sé.

No protestó cuando Thomas la tomó con suavidad de la cintura y la guió con él a acostarse de nuevo, ninguno de los dos molestándose por acomodarse. Simplemente se tendieron ahí, con las piernas y brazos enredados, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Teresa inhaló profundamente, deseando esconder aquella suave esencia en lo más profundo de su mente, donde nadie pudiera tocarlo. Deseando poder guardarla lo suficientemente bien como para poder relacionarla con Thomas incluso cuando les borraran la memoria.

Extendió una mano y la entrelazó con fuerza con la de Thomas, apretando duro. Luego, decidiendo que no podría contenerse mucho más, se incorporó con sus codos y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Había pensado que eso sería suficiente, pero estaba equivocada: ahora sólo quería más. Así que se inclinó sobre él y ésta vez lo besó.

Thomas le correspondió de inmediato, y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que él también se incorporase por los codos y le tomara el rostro entre ambas manos. Ella, por su parte, enterró los dedos en su cabello y jugó con sus rizos hasta que ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

—Esto es nuestro —murmuró ella, mientras Thomas le besaba la mano —. Y nadie podrá quitárnoslo.

—Y nadie podrá quitárnoslo —le coreó Thomas.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**No tengo cómo explicar lo mucho que me encantan éstos dos, Thomas y Teresa. Me quedé muy triste con el final de The Death Cure y algo decepcionada por la actitud de Thomas hacia Teresa, porque me pareció un poco injusta la manera en la que la trató después de que ella lo protegiera de esa manera ); pero, en fin, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo dulce y empalagoso y esto fue lo que salió. Me gusta pensar en ellos dos antes de irse al laberinto, en lo unidos que debían ser. Son hermosos juntos.**

**Espero pasarme seguido por aquí escribiendo sobre ésta maravillosa serie, ¡Y espero que les haya gustado! Me encantaría saber lo que les pareció.**


End file.
